


in my veins, cant get you out

by deckerdetectiv



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Between 2x13 and 2x14, Chloe is a miracle, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mentioned Chloe Decker - Freeform, One Shot, Random Girl in Bar, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckerdetectiv/pseuds/deckerdetectiv
Summary: He doesn’t know where he’s headed and he doesn’t care, he just needs to go.A.K.A Lucifer leaves LA after he finds out Chloe is a miracle and finds a way to distract himself.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	in my veins, cant get you out

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, not the best but h-word hours gc wanted a fic like this so i had to do it <3
> 
> the title is inspired by in my veins by andrew belle because its very much a deckerstar song and makes sense if you read this

Lucifer starts his corvette, hands shaking and mind racing. Why does his Father always stick his bloody nose where it doesn’t belong. He pulls out of the hospital parking lot, not bothering to check for pedestrians. Have these past seven years been some grand plan to trick Lucifer into going back to Hell? Did his Father really think he could manipulate Lucifer? Reaching into his pocket, left hand still on the wheel, Lucifer grabs his flask, taking a big swig. What’s the Detective going to think when she finds out he left? Lucifer’s face softened. The Detective. Despite what he recently found out, he still cares deeply for her. He shouldn’t, he knows he shouldn’t, she was made for him, made to manipulate Lucifer. Yet another pawn in his Fathers ‘perfect’ plan. His face hardened once again. The Detective doesn’t deserve this. He needs to get away from LA, get away from her, give back her free will. He doesn’t know where he’s headed and he doesn’t care, he just needs to go.

-

Pulling up to the first bar he finds, Lucifer smooths his hair and steps inside. He looks around, taking note of the worn down black faux leather padded stools and wooden bar tops. The maroon walls needed touching up, it smelled of stale beer, and there was a chance he would get some awful disease if he didn’t wash his hands after touching the door. Though it definitely wasn’t up to his standards, it was crowded enough for him to find someone to take his mind off the Detec- everything. That was all he needed.  
There’s what he assumes is a bachelorette party happening, a group of girls in skimpy dresses gathered around a woman wearing a sash reading “Bride to Be.” One person in particular catches his eye. She has curled dirty blonde hair, long legs, and a mid-thigh length red dress. He turns to his left, before he could see her spinning around to face him, and heads to the bar, ordering 3 fingers of whiskey. As he waits for his drink, he straightens out his white button up shirt. He didn’t want to head to the penthouse to change before coming here, everything there reminds him of her. He feels a tap on his shoulder and a low but feminine voice in his ear,  
“I felt you staring and I just couldn’t help myself,” Lucifer slowly turns around, coming face to face with an attractive woman, most likely in her mid-twenties. His brain is surely a traitor because all he can focus on is the similarities she shares with the Detective. The plush pink lips and ocean blue eyes (though no other eyes could compare to his Detective’s), and as he looked down he realized it was the woman he was admiring only a few minutes ago. From close up the dress looks just like the one Chloe had worn during their sting at his club. The one right before she shot him and he found out just how strong her affect is on him. Whatever witty comeback Lucifer was planning to say got caught in his throat, and all he could manage to say was a measly,  
“Hello.”  
“Well, I certainly expected you to say a bit more, but I guess that’ll have to do.” The woman looks him up and down, clearly liking what she sees, as most do. After all he was the Devil, he draws out people's deepest desires, the naughty little things eating away at them. He gets his confidence back, momentarily forgetting how wrong he felt.   
“Sorry darling, lost my train of thought looking at you,” he gives her the same hungry stare she gave him and continues, “What I meant to say if you look absolutely ravishing in that getup of yours.”  
The woman blushes and looks away, now feeling the effects of the Devil's attention.  
“Don’t get shy on me now. Pick your poison,” Lucifer gestures towards the alcohol behind the counter.  
“Are you an option, Mr...?” The blonde looks up, seeming to be comfortable again.  
Lucifer's grin is predatory as he whispers, “Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar, and always.”

-

This is just what he needs, a warm body pressed against his, Lucifer thinks as he pulls her closer, hands on her hips. They managed to make it to a bathroom in the back of the bar. It looks cleaner than the rest of the bar, and at this point he didn’t care. He just needs the relief. Lucifer starts leaving open mouthed kisses along her jaw when he realizes something.  
“What’s your name, so I know what to call you when you have that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around my cock,” He said before biting the place her shoulder met her neck.  
“Whatever you want it to be,” and that’s what made him pause, in the middle of soothing the mark with his tongue. He thought for a moment and couldn’t help his voice cracking when he chokes out,  
“Ch- Chloe.”  
“Chloe, I like it.”  
“Me too,” Lucifer mumbled against her skin, just quietly enough she couldn’t hear. If he imagines it was the Detective when he slipped inside of her in the bathroom stall, no one has to know.


End file.
